


Technical Difficulties

by bajammies



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajammies/pseuds/bajammies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Woodhouse starts a vlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emma Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31851) by Pemberley Digital. 



“Emma Woodhouse: beautiful, clever, and brilliant. There are many intriguing female entrepreneurs in the love and lifestyle industry, but none are more dynamic or have more potential than young Miss Woodhouse.” Emma barely restrained her eye from its habitual wink. “UGH, now I’m twitching? Is my eye having seizures? Damnit, Emma – it’s a webcam, not a strobe light.” She faced the camera again.

“Blah blah blah,” she said, pretending to read from her tablet while easing herself into the next take. “Blah blah but NONE are more dynamic or have more potential than young Miss Woodhouse.” Charming smile, keep smiling, and cut.

This vlogging business would take some getting used to.

Emma was on a roll, no doubt helped by her enthusiasm to talk about her best friend’s upcoming wedding. She could feel the words tripping off her tongue delightfully as she told her imaginary audience about Annie and Ryan’s adorable story.

 _Mental note: include pictures of those gorgeous mugs,_ Emma instructed herself. _Those two are going to make me look SO GOOD._

Her thoughts and delightful camera play were interrupted by a knock at her office door.

“Emma?” Alex poked his head into Emma’s working space like he owned the place. Technically, he did; well, half of the place, anyway.

“Yes?” Emma’s charm didn’t need to be turned on. It was default. She lavished it on everyone – even her lifelong family friend and business partner, whom Emma was sure already thought she was the best thing since fried cheese. Everyone likes fried cheese, and if they say they don’t they’re lying and/or dieting. Emma was like the fried cheese of Alex’s world: not totally healthy but worth her birdlike weight in sassy and banter.

“Are you talking to yourself?” Alex, as usual, pretended to be oblivious to Emma’s default fried cheese charm.

“No,” Emma turned to face her computer, dramatically gesturing as though revealing what was behind door two. “I’m talking to the world.”

Alex seemed unimpressed. “Seriously, what are you doing?”

“Documenting my greatness! Promoting our business! Propelling myself to fame, one vlog post at a time!” Emma rolled her eyes in amusement at the perplexed look on Alex’s face. He was really great at business stuff so long as it was boring and the opposite of visionary. What would he do without her? Probably invest in stocks or campaign for office. Probably something out-dated and unremarkable and only successful in the money-earned-jobs-created-social-change-yawn-I’m-falling-asleep-thinking-about-it sort of way. Not fabulous at all.

Emma explained her brilliant plan to Alex as best she could and then shooed him out of her creative space. He could be her rock later. Right now she needed wings.

_Mental note: include the footage of Alex being my unfabulous rock. The contrast will make me look like a mystical shaman to my fans._

Emma’s cellphone rang. Annie Taylor! Emma glance up to make sure the camera was still recording to capture the moment, and answered her phone.

“Annie! The amazing, the awesome, the alluring Annie Taylor!” Emma got a little confused for a second whether she was talking to her audience or her friend. “By the way, I loved the centerpieces you picked out for the reception. Very Emma Approved!” Emma felt better. She could talk to both at the same time.

“Hey Emma.” Annie sounded like a tired, sad unicorn. Magical, but world-weary.

“What’s wrong?” Emma demanded immediately. She could read her friend like book and she didn’t like how this chapter was starting out. Sad friends are worse than sad self, because they’re harder to convince of their own greatness that can overcome any obstacle.

“I’m just a bit bogged down by wedding prep,” Annie said, livening up her voice a little before her friend could get into fix-it mode. “I can’t wait until the part with the uncomfortable clothes and awkward dancing is over, and Ryan and I are just Mr. and Mrs. Weston who host dinner parties not exceeding twelve guests.”

“But that’s why you have me, right? To remove all the burden of planning the most wonderful event of your life? So you can just show up and do your awkward chicken dance and be in love and make kissy faces at each other? Do you need me to take anything else off your plate?”

“Emma, that’s why I called. I’m thinking… about asking someone else to coordinate my wedding so you can just enjoy being my maid of honor.”

Emma stared at the still-rolling camera, dumbstruck. She was being demoted. In front of her fans.

“It’s not that you’re not doing an amazing job, Emma! Ryan and I were talking and we just thought someone as important to us as you should be –“

Emma wasn’t hearing her friend anymore, because she was experiencing an epiphany.

Every hero has a story, and in that story a conflict arises. Maybe this was the conflict in Emma’s story, and maybe she should face it head on with courage and fortitude, proving that she was indeed the best in the business.

Maybe she should edit and upload this vlog as soon as possible to get viewership up before her story reached its inevitable victoriously climactic conclusion.

Maybe her Oprah moment had arrived.


End file.
